Звёздные войны: Наследие
«Звёздные войны: Наследие» — серия комиксов, написанная Джоном Острандером, нарисованная в основном Джен Дуурсимой, которая также была со-автором серии, и оттуширована Дэном Парсонсом. Первые выпуски «Наследия» были опубликованы издательством «Dark Horse Comics» в июне 2006 года, вслед за обновлением серии комиксов по «Звёздным войнам», опубликованной ранее, в начале года. Её первоначальный слоган: «Совершенно новый Орден ситов! Совершенно новая Империя! Совершенно новый Скайуокер!» Действие в серии происходит в эпохе Наследия, преимущественно в 137 году после битвы при Явине. Главный герой серии - Кейд Скайуокер, потомок Люка Скайуокера, который решил забыть своё джедайское наследие, став охотником за наградой. История Кейда идет на фоне гражданской войны с лордом ситов, восседающим на Императорском троне, власть которого оспаривают множество различных сил. Многие считали создание «Наследия» смелым шагом, так как она уходила на сто лет вперед в хронологии «Звёздных войн», чего еще никто до этого не делал. Несмотря на шумиху вокруг анонса комикса в 2006 году, вскоре эта серия комиксов стала одной из самых хорошо принятых и популярных работ по расширенной вселенной, а также самой продаваемой серией комиксов от Dark Horse. Серия имела 50 выпусков и закончилась комиксом «Звёздные войны. Наследие 50: Крайности, часть 3» 12 августа 2010 года, но была продолжена серией из шести комиксов, «Наследие — Война», где первый комикс был выпущен в декабре 2010 года и последний - 25 мая 2011 года. Первые идеи В 1990-ых годах Dark Horse выпустили ряд комиксов, идущих по хронологии после «Возвращения джедая», в первую очередь «Тёмную империю», серии «X-Wing» и «Союз». Тем не менее, истории эпохи Новой Республики и Нового Ордена джедаев были редкими, большая их часть появлялась в серии «Tales», в основном же выпускались комиксы серий «Республика» и «Империя». Ближайшим к эпохе Наследия является комикс «Равенства и противоположности», события которого происходят за сто лет до серии «Наследия». Идея о создании серии пришла либо от Острандера, либо от Дуурсимы и художника Рэнди Стрэдли. Идея была предложена Шелли Шапиро, редактору Del Rey, чтобы согласовать комиксы с книжной серией «Наследие Силы».Официальное обсуждение серии «Наследие» — форумы «Совет джедаев» left|thumb|250px|Четыре члена команды «Наследия» в [[2007 году на Нью-Йоркском Комик-Коне: Рэнди Стрэдли, Джон Острандер, Шок Кук и Джен Дуурсима.]] Первый официальный анонс «Наследия» появился на newsarama.com.DARK HORSE АНОНСИРОВАЛО ЗВЁЗДНЫЕ ВОЙНЫ: НАСЛЕДИЕ — форумы newsarama Анонсирование серии сразу вызвало бурную и неординарную реакцию фанатов ЗВ. Серия комиксов «Звёздные войны: Наследие» (JFA) — форумы starwars.comWhat John and Jan have been up to... — форумы darkhorse.comОфициальное обсуждение серии «Наследие» — форумы «Совет джедаев» на theforce.net Некоторые читатели были взволнованы в связи с появлением пробела между новой серией и самой близкой по хронологии историей почти в 100 лет, другие были обеспокоены появлением, казалось бы, стереотипных персонажей (таких как возрожденные ситы) и новой сюжетной линии, третьи разрушением последовательности истории, публикуемых в романах Del Rey, и одновременным препятствованием свободного развития их сюжета. Джон Острандер и Джен Дуурсима очень активно принимали участие в форумах по Звёздным войнам, отвечая на вопросы взволнованных фанатов, тем самым искореняя негативные слухи и обсуждении будущей серии. На форумах Starwars.com Сью Ростони и Лиланд Чи, ответственные за канон «Звёздных войн», заверили фанатов-скептиков, что и Lucasfilm Ltd., и Del Rey дали зелёный свет серии «Наследие», и что в разработке её начальной концепции приняли участие даже авторы «Наследия Силы».Приветствуем некоторых VIP-персон BCaT'а - форумы starwars.com Кроме того, Острандер заявил, что он и Дуурсима работали с «Наследием Силы», и, зная, что там происходило, примут эти события во внимание.Официальное обсуждение серии «Наследие» — форумы «Совет джедаев» Ростони озвучила свои сомнения по поводу того, что серия книг и серия комиксов будут противоречить друг другу, а Чи отметил, что между ними имеется большой временно́й промежуток. Также он упомянул: Во время разработки The Force Unleashed, одной из ранних концепций была таковой: события игры происходят в будущем, через пятьсот лет, и главный герой - последний из рода Скайуокеров.LucasArts.com: The Force Unleashed - от концепта до игры — вебсайт LucasArts Концепция очень похожа на ту, что позже стали использовать в Наследии, и вряд ли это было совпадением. «Наследие» в названии right|thumb|350px|Герои «Наследия» (слева-направо): [[Шейдо Вао, Конрад Рус, Вулф Сазен, Антарес Драко, Сигел Дэйр, Ганнер Криг, Марасиа Фел, Роан Фел, Астраал Вао, Люк Скайуокер (в виде призрака Силы), Делиа Блю, Кейд Скайуокер, Джарая Син, Дарт Крайт, Дарт Талон и Дарт Нил.]] Серию готовили к выходу примерно в одно время с первым романом серии «Наследие Силы», что в результате создало мнение о связи двух этих серий. Хотя первые наброски еще безымянного «Наследия Силы» были сделаны за 5 месяцев до первых набросков «Наследия»WWDRD? Del Ray и сюжет «Наследия» Форумы «Совет джедаев» на theforce.net, Острандер и Дуурсима придумали использовать слово «Наследие» как название серии первыми. Когда было решено, что название «Наследие Силы» для романа будет самым оптимальным, родилась идея создать эпоху Наследия.Приветствуем некоторых VIP-персон BCaT'а - форумы starwars.com Создавая галактику *По словам Джона Острандера, для запуска серии необходим главный злодей и масштабное событие, что, как он считает, продвинет «Звёздные войны» полностью.НАСЛЕДИЕ №0 — форумы «Совет джедаев» Он, как и все, кто относятся к созданию «Наследия», сошлись во мнении что серии нужен Скайуокер, чтобы приманить как можно больше фанатов ЗВ.Наследие #1: Излом, часть 1 (обсуждение релиза) — форумы «Совет джедаев» *Острандер также говорил, что концепция империи, которую он и Джен Дуурсима использовали для создания, родилась из их представления об империи после прочтения расширенной вселенной вплоть до трилогии Тёмного улея - империи, которая эволюционировала и изменилась после эпохи Палпатина. Наследие: вот и все, я ухожу — форумы «Совет джедаев» *Джен Дуурсима заявила, возможно в шутку, что во время поиска имени для Кейда, она приглядывалась к имени тети Беру.http://boards.theforce.net/Message.aspx?topic=23037764&brd=10003&start=23143444 — форумы «Совет джедаев»По иронии судьбы, в комиксе Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3, Кейд переживал эпизод из прошлого Люка в его доме, где тетя Беру зовет Люка и Кейда. Предыстория «Наследие» началось после чуть более ста лет после Юужань-вонгской войны. В качестве смелого эксперимента Орден джедаев позволил юужань-вонгской касте формовщиков использовать пустынные территории планеты Оссус для испытания их методов терраформирования, в надежде вернуть увядший мир к жизни и помочь бывшим захватчикам искупить свою вину перед всей галактикой. Проект «Оссус» был реализован по инициативе Кола Скайуокера, одного из лидеров Совета джедаев Звёздные войны. Наследие 0Звёздные войны. Наследие 0½ right|thumb|200px|Ситско-имперская война. После поражения Юужань-вонгов, Осколок Империи накопил достаточные ресурсы, чтобы стать новой, более мирной Империей c более доброжелательным императором на троне. Когда джедаи разгласили информацию о восстановлении Оссуса, другие планеты начали соперничать за возможность возродить планеты, опустошенные во время вторжения юужань-вонгов. Первые результаты терраформации были потрясающими, но затем процесс поразительно изменился: растения оказались изуродованы, а на коже обитателей этих планет стали появляться болезненные костяные наросты, раньше встречавшиеся на жертвах вонгов. Во всем обвинили юужань-вонгов, несмотря на то, что джедаи заподозрили саботаж. Джедаи убедили Галактический Альянс поддержать вонгов. Возмущенные моффы Империи потребовали возмездия и призвали к переговорам. В скором времени они разорвали Анаксианский договор и объявили войну Галактическому Альянсу. Когда со стороны Империи объявились ситы, тайно накапливающие свою мощь на Коррибане в течении ста лет, джедаи поняли, кто саботировал проекты вонгов по терраформированию, но не могли ничего доказать. После трех суровых лет войны Альянс сдался и был практически полностью поглощен Империей, однако часть флота Альянса, под предводительством адмирала Гара Стази, откололся и исчез в галактике. Император призвал джедаев уступить и подчиниться воле Империи, став Имперскими рыцарями, но джедаи отказались: они служат только Силе и никогда не станут союзниками ситов. Затем джедаи удалились с Корусанта на Оссус. Ситы последовали за ними... Главные герои Установив разницу почти в 100 лет от самой близкой истории в хронологии «Звёздных войн», серия «Наследие» все равно обзавелась огромной базой почти полностью новых персонажей. Кейд Скайуокер left|140px Росший как джедай, в 14 лет Кейд увидел смерть своего отца от рук сита и падение Храма джедаев на Оссусе, после чего решил отречься от своего наследия. Избавившись от своей фамилии, Кейд присоединился к пиратской банде Рава и стал членом галактического преступного мира. Во время службы на Рава Кейд встретил Джарая Сина. Семь лет спустя, работая охотником за наградой с Сином и Делией Блю, которые составляют команду его корабля, «Майнока», Кейд охотился на Сию Фел и сталкивался с джедаями и ситами. Являясь необычайно одаренным в Силе, Кейд неохотно оказывается в центре Галактических событий и вынуждено принимается свое джедайское наследие. Приведет ли оно Кейда к искуплению или к гибели, пока не известно.Звёздные войны: Наследие 0½ Джарая Син left|140px Наёмник и второй пилот «Майнока». Син циничен и очень прагматичен. Будучи экспертом по вооружению, он использует все, что может сработать, даже нелегальное оружие (к чему имеет некую страсть), такое как ударные жуки или жуки-бритвы юужань-вонгов. Если награда одинакова и за мертвеца, и за живого, Син предпочитает убить. Он испытывает давнее и неизменное отвращение к джедаем и мечтает отомстить одному из них за смерть отца, но даже не предполагает, что его капитан - один из них. Делиа Блю left|140px Будучи механиком на «Майноке», Делиа Блю может починить все, что угодно, при помощи гидроключа и крепкого словца. Она поддерживает «Майнок» на ходу, несмотря на постоянную нехватку кредитов. Зелтронка, раньше проявившая себя как девушка легкого поведения, хочет сблизиться с Кейдом также, как и с его кораблем. Что-то в его отношении к ней кажется ей неправильным, но она не знает, как это исправить. Как и Джарая, Делиа является преданным членом команды «Майнока». Роан Фел left|140px Фел - третий император в династии Фелов, занимающий имперский трон. Он является полностью обученным имперским рыцарем. Известный своей политической дальновидностью и стратегическим мышлением, Роан ведет Империю курсом, который задал его дед. Тем не менее, он не мог предвидеть ни появления ситов, ни последствий этого события. Фел был свергнут от власти Дартом Крайтом в 130 ПБЯ, после окончания Ситско-имперской войны, но не был убит и продолжил борьбу за власть вместе с верными ему войсками на самой укрепленной планете в Галактике, Бастионе. Марасиа Фел left|140px Принцесса Марасиа Фел, известная самым близким как Сиа, — единственный ребенок Роана Фела. Она - первая в очереди на престол, но некоторые моффы открыто ставят под вопрос возможность появления Императрицы. Сиа прошла обучение на Имперского рыцаря, но не была официальна принята в Имперские рыцари. В 137 ПБЯ Сиа преследовалась рукой Дарта Крайта и его личными убийцами, но была спасена с помощью объединения сил джедаев, имперских рыцарей и команды «Майнока». После этого она решила закончить обучение в рыцари и присоединиться к борьбе с ситами. Антарес Драко left|130px Драко - лидер Имперских рыцарей - организацию, состоящую из полностью тренированных пользователей Силы, которые присягают на верность Империи и Императору, в лице Роана Фела. Одинаково грозный и со световым мечом, и за штурвалом истребителя, Драко готов отдать жизнь за Императора и его дочь, Сию, в которую он тайно и очень сильно влюблен. Ганнер Криг left|140px Всегда спокойный и серьезный, Ганнер Криг является высокопоставленным членом имперских рыцарей и самым надежным другом Антареса Драко. Являясь более уравновешенным, чем его дерзкий друг, Ганнер сопровождает Драко на разных заданиях, будь то миссия на Вендакса, Колесе, в Тайном храме. В отличие от Антареса, Ганнер не был слепо предан Императору. Вулф Сазен left|130px Бывший ученик Кола Скайуокера и учитель Кейда. Во время резни на Оссусе он потерял правую руку от светового меча сита, но спасся, чтобы защитить бежавших падаванов. Задумчивый и серьезный, он следует жизненной Силе и надеялся научить падавана поступать также. Вулф видит надежду Галактики в том, чтобы спасти своего бывшего падавана и убедить его принять своё наследие. Шейдо Вао left|130px Падаван Кола Скайуокера. Тви'лек и Кейд были когда-то друзьями. Шейдо владеет двухклинковым световым мечом и специализируется на владении мечом, нежели Силой. Он оттачивал свое боевое мастерство и ему по сей день не найти себе равного себе во владении световым мечом. Дарт Крайт left|140px Старейший и беспощадный Дарт Крайт создал Орден ситов, целиком погрязший в тёмной стороне. Более сотни лет ситы Крайта скрывались на Коррибане, используя для маскировки миазмы тёмной стороны, которыми пропитана планета. Правила двух больше нет, новый предводитель ситов отменил его. Теперь остался только один - сам Орден ситов. Дарт Талон Пропитанная ненавистью, но при это страстная, Дарт Талон является одной из «рук» Крайта. Она видит смысл своего существования в исполнении его воли. Её первым заданием было выследить и убить Роана Фела, к которому привела бы его дочь, Марасиа, и привести в Храм ситов Кейда Скайуокера. Талон заслужила свои татуировки в ритуальном поединке, и нанес их лично сам Дарт Крайт. Дарт Нил Другая «рука» Дарта Крайта, Дарт Нил был военачальником Нагаи на своей родной планете до вступления в ряды ситов. Нил владеет световым шестом. Он - главный исполнитель воли Крайта как в Ордене ситов, так и за его пределами. От его молний погиб прославленный Кол Скайуокер на Оссусе. Однако Нил имеет обиды на своего владыку из-за его недоверия к нему в связи с тем, что Нил не был рожден ситом. Дарт Уиирлок Самый доверенный заместитель Крайта, Дарт Уиирлок прекрасно владеет ритуальными знаниями ситов и всеми путями тёмной стороны. Являясь уже третьим в своей династии, он на протяжении многих лет заботится и постоянно ищет пути исцеления болезни своего владыки. Однажды он даже отправился в Ядро галактики, чтобы разузнать у призрака Дарта Андендду секрет бессмертия. Вул Айзен Вул Айзен является членом Ордена ситов, но не воином, а ученым. Дарт Крайт послал его на Дак для оказания поддержки ситу, Дарту Азарду, в истреблении мон-каламари. Используя древние знания ситов и свою специализацию в сфере геноцида, Айзен впервые создал морского левиафана, после чего отправил его в океан планеты, уничтожив тем самым 83% населения Дака. Это ужасное событие принесло ему звание мясника Дака. Гар Стази После поражения Галактического Альянса в битве при Каамасе, полный решимости продолжать борьбу Адмирал Гар Стази собрал осколок флота Альянса и сумел сбежать из окружения кораблей ситов, чтобы продолжить бороться с их Империей. Будучи великим стратегом, он отличался непредсказуемостью своих дальнейших действий, благодаря чему он мог выходить из практически безысходных ситуаций. Фактически являясь главой Галактического Альянса, он заключил союз с Империей Фела, но часто встревал в конфликты с начальством Империи, так как отличался благоразумием и, иногда, милосердию по отношению к врагу. Морлиш Вид Морлиш Вид - самый примечательный из моффов Империи. Его тактические навыки затмеваются только политической проницательностью и с трудом скрываемыми амбициями занять имперский трон. Из-за непреодолимого желания занять трон, он позволил ситам уничтожить Академию джедаев на Оссусе и убить императора, Роана Фела, чтобы занять его место. Но его обманули, вместе него на трон сел глава ситов, Дарт Крайт. Теперь он снова стал моффом, служащим на Императора, но от этого его амбиции ничуть не ослабли... Найна Каликсти left|140px Глава имперской разведки и мофф Найна Каликсти - партнер Вида во всех отношениях. Когда ситы впервые вышли на контакт с Империей, это произошло при её участии. Некоторые полагают, что Каликсти получила звание моффа незаслуженно. Они её серьезно недооценивают, а это смертельная ошибка. Но практически никто из живых не знает, что Найна ведет двойную жизнь: мофф Каликсти - это альтер-эго имперской разведчицы Морриган Корд, которую часто нанимает Вид, даже не подозревая, что эти две женщины на самом деле один человек. Кол Скайуокер Кол Скайуокер был одним из лидеров совета джедаев. Недолюбливая политиков, он предпочитает проводить больше времени на Оссусе, тренируясь и обучая других джедаев, чем в более формальном Храме на Корусанте. Будучи мастером-тактиком, Кол следит за тем, чтобы новые джедаи понимали, что война — всего лишь путь к защите мира. Банта Роук Урожденный Нат Скайуокер, после падения джедаев он сменил имя на Банта Роука, чтобы спасти себя и свою семью. Он является потомком Люка Скайуокера и старшим братом Кола Скайуокера. Нат покинул Орден джедаев еще до чистки, но все равно не забывает Силу и продолжает консультировать и помогать своему племяннику, Кейду Скайуокеру. Ганн Йедж Дочь моффов Найны Каликсти и Вульфа Йеджа и сводная сестра Кейда Скайуокера, Ганн является опытным пилотом имперского флота и лидером прославленной эскадрильи «Череп». Она имела старые счеты с Кейдом после его проникновения в Храм ситов. Она также обучена на тайного агента и была однажды завербована имперским суперагентом Морриган Корд для задания по захвату Кейда Скайуокера на Татуине. Выпуски «Пасхалки» Описывающий события даты 137 ПБЯ, «Наследие» по хронологии последняя работа по «Звёздным войнам», и в ней содержатся многочисленные отсылки к более ранним произведениям Расширенной вселенной. Отсылки к серии комиксов Республика Острандер и Дуурсима оба приложили руку к серии комиксов «Республика», откуда в «Наследие» перекочевали несколько персонажей и других элементов. right|thumb|250px|[[К'Крухк предстаёт перед Кейдом Скайуокером на Оссусе]] * А'Шарад Хетт: Хетт был джедаем во времена Войн клонов, и он появляется во многих выпусках Республики. Он пережил Приказ 66The New Essential Chronology и появился в «Наследии» под маской Дарта Крайта. Историю о переходе персонажа на Тёмную сторону и становлении повелителем ситов, показали в арке Когти дракона. *'К'Крухк:' джедай эпохи Старой Республики также появляется во многих выпусков серии «Республика», и также пережил Приказ 66. Персонаж появляется в выпуске номер одиннадцать, на планете Оссус, где объясняет, что вынужден выйти из укрытия незадолго до ситско-имперской войны, чтобы присоединиться к новому Ордену джедаев. *'Чак:' один из долгоживущих вуки, появляется в арке Скрытый враг, в Наследии же появляется в нулевом выпуске, как охотник за головами, а также в 14 выпуске, где в кантине встречается с Кейдом Скайуокером. *'Дарт Андедду:' голокрон древнего повелителя ситов впервые можно увидеть в выпуске Удар из тени, а затем уже в четвёртом выпуске «Наследия». Андедду был побеждён Дартом Уирлоком в «Звёздные войны. Наследие 27: В Ядро Галактики». *'Квинлан Вос:' появляется во множестве выпусков «Республики», но в «Наследии» лишь упомянут Дартом Крайтом.Звёздные войны. Наследие 17: Когти дракона, часть 4 *'«Колесо»:' появившись на страницах комиксов Marvel, станцию также можно встретить в сорок девятом выпуске «Республики». Введён он и в «Наследие» - в арку Проблемы доверия. *'Т'ра Саа:' мастер-джедай расы нети, как и К'Крухк, пережила Приказ 66, и в эпохе Наследия является членом совета джедаев Тайного храма.Звёздные войны. Наследие 25: Тайный храм, часть 1 Отсылки к книгам от Bantam и Del Rey Хотя история «Наследия» была разработана независимо от романов по Звёздным войнам, Приветствуем некоторых VIP-персон BCaT'а - форумы starwars.com состояние Галактики в 137 ПБЯ во многом опирается на романы, идущие по хронологии после «Возвращения джедая», опубликованные издательствами Bantam Spectra и Del Rey, в которых мы узнали историю галактики после смерти императора Палпатина. right|thumb|200px|Юужань-вонги атакую Кейда Скайуокера. *'Юужань-вонгская война:' запечатлена на страницах серии романов «Новый Орден джедаев»Новый Орден джедаев (серия) (1999 - 2003 год), Юужань-вонгская война сеяла беды и разрушения по галактике с 25 по 29 ПБЯ. В «Наследии» поверженные захватчики были использованы Орденом ситов Дарта Крайта в качестве пешек, чтобы начать Ситско-имперскую войну, идею начала которой подпитало почти всегалактическое недоверие к вонгам. *'Династия Фелов:' Роан Фел, император Новой Галактической Империи и потомок Сунтира Фела.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide Он и его дочь, Марасиа, имеют белый чуб, что наводит на мысль об их родстве с Джаггедом Фелом. Эта теория была доказана в 33 выпуске, в котором было упомянуто, что Джаггед Фел был дедом Роана Фела. *'Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов:' до поглощения Империей Дарта Крайта, Галактический Альянс был основным государством в Галактике, которое было учреждено в романе «Путь судьбы», написанном в 2002 году.Путь судьбы *'Бастион:' оплот власти Империи Роана Фела, Бастион был создан как столица Осколка Империи в 19 ПБЯ, что было описано в книге «Призрак прошлого», на писанной в 1997 году.Призрак прошлого *'Звёздный разрушитель типа «Пеллеон»:' массивный имперский корабль был назван в честь бывшего лидера Осколка Империи, Гилада Пеллеона. *'Храм джедаев:' штаб-квартира Нового Ордена джедаев находилась на Оссусе; этот храм впервые встретился в 35 году после битвы при Явине и был описан в романе Король-примкнувший, который был написан в 2005 году. Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший *'Мара Джейд Скайуокер:' жена Люка Скайуокера, Мара появляется как полупризрак Силы, полугаллюцинация Кейда Скайуокера на Оссусе.Звёздные войны. Наследие 11: Призраки, часть 1 *'Дарт Кейдус:' Дарт Крайт ссылается на завоевание Кейдусом галактики, описывая происхождение сита Кейду Скайуокеру. Джон Острандер ввёл ссылку на серию романов «Наследие Силы», издававшуюся одновременно с аркой «Когти дракона». *'Верджер:' один из основных персонажей серии «Новый орден джедаев», Верджер появляется в воспоминаниях Крайта, где выясняется, что она''Изменник'' держала сита в объятьях боли, , как и позже Джейсена Соло.Звёздные войны. Наследие 18: Когти Дракона, часть 5 *'Кодру-джи:' впервые представленные в романе 1994-ого года, «Хрустальная звезда», кодру-джи и их родная планета Мунто Кодру играет большую роль в выпуске «Перед лицом смерти». Фанаты выразили желание увидеть в «Наследии» некоторых джедаев времени Люка Скайуокера, например, вуки Лоубакку. Джон Острандер заявил в ответ, что это может поставить под угрозу работу над романами Del-Rey.где были К'Крук и Т'ра Саа все это время? — форумы «Совет джедаев» Однако он также заявил, что если команда, трудящаяся над созданием романов, не заинтересована в том или ином персонаже, сам Джон был бы за ввод их в «Наследие».где были К'Крук и Т'ра Саа все это время? — форумы «Совет джедаев» Отсылки к другим медиа продуктам 250px|right|thumb|[[Морской левиафан, акакующий Мон-каламари.]] *'Дарт Бейн и Дарт Нихилус:' два древних Лорда ситов, оба хорошо устоявшиеся в расширенной вселенной, появлялись, чтобы прогнать "лжесита" Дарта Крайта, который пытался активировать их голокроны. Звёздные войны: Наследие 5: Излом, часть 4 *'Нагаи и Зелтроны:' две уникальные расы из комиксов Марвел по ЗВ, которые были в значительной мере незамеченными в расширенной вселенной на протяжении более двух десятилетий, предстваленны героями серии Дарт Нилом и Делией Блю соответственно. *'Морские штурмовики и Морской AT-AT:' эти типы солдат и транспортных средств из комиксов Марвел и RPG-игр соответственно, которые очень редко появлялись в расширенной вселенной также на протяжении двух десятилетий, были замечены на службе Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта. Морские штурмовики из отряда «Альфа» столкнулись с имперским рыцарем, Треисом Сайндом во время геноцида на Даке. Сит-ученый Вул Айзен и Дарт Азард использовали морской AT-AT для координирования Морского левиафана во время битвы в Расселине дьявола. Звёздные войны. Наследие 32: Выжить, чтобы сражаться, часть 1 *'Левиафаны:' эти змееобразные ситские отродья дебютировали в комиксе «Академия джедаев: Левиафан», который входил в эпоху Новой Республики. Позже справочники по расширенной вселенной, в том числе The New Essential Chronology, определили их как порождения тёмных джедаев-дисидентов времен столетней тьмы.Звёздные войны. Наследие 30: Вектор, часть 11 Сит-учёный Вул Айзен создал левиафана, приспособленного к воде, для увеличения жертв геноцида мон-каламари.Звёздные войны. Наследие 33: Выжить, чтобы сражаться, часть 2 Ошибки в отсылках В нулевом выпуске «Наследия» были упомянуты Кольца Корусанта, которые, возможно, были задуманы как кольца Корусанта, появившиеся в «Изменнике», но исчезнувшие в «Единой Силе». Голокрон Дарта Бэйна показал Владыку ситов в орбалисковой броне. Однако это противоречит книге «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух», где рассказывается, что Бэйн избавился от этой брони до создания этого голокрона. Позже в «Династии зла» было пояснено, что Бэйн решил являться в голокроне в орбалисковой броне, чтобы внушить страх и скрыть от большинства своё истинное лицо. Переходные рассказы Наследие Силы Отсылки к Ордену Дарта Крайта также есть в серии романов «Наследие Силы», которая была опубликована всего за месяц до «Наследия».Предательство В романе «Буря», выпущенном в ноябре 2006 года тёмная владычица Люмия намекает Алиме Рар о существовании других ситов в галактике. Позднее, в романе «Преисподняя» Алима обнаруживает этих ситов на Коррибане, и они называют себя последователями Правила одного - это название будет использовано в двадцать седьмом выпуске «Наследия». Ситы рассказывают Алиме, как несколько раз виделись с Верджер и Люмией, и именно они дали последней голокрон Дарта Вективуса, чтобы та передала его Джейсену Соло. В романе «Ярость», выпущенном в ноябре 2007 года, последователи Правила одного в последний раз появляются в «Наследии Силы», посылая одного сита по имени Дисиан на задание по уничтожению астероидной базы Люмии. И хотя его корабль, «Ядовитая Луна», связан с «Тысячелетним соколом», личность самого Дисиана не раскрыта, и последователи Правила одного остаются за кулисами основных событий, как фоновая угроза. Алима Рар встречает свою судьбу также в романе «Ярость», предотвращая возможность распространения знаний новых ситов. Джон Острандер заявил, что у команды создателей «Наследия Силы» было желание включить последователей Ордена единых ситов в сюжет серии.WWDRD? Del Ray и сюжет «Наследия» — форумы «Совет джедаев» Crosscurrent Единые ситы ненадолго появляются в романе «Crosscurrent», выпущенном в январе 2010. Убийца-анзати Келл Дору отправляется на Коррибан, где получает задание от Дарта Уиирлока I отправиться к луне Фаегона III и наблюдать за ней. Когда Дору просит разрешения поговорить с Дартом Крайтом, Уиирлок отвечает, что Крайт находится в стазисе.Crosscurrent Вектор «Наследие» включает в себя часть серии комиксов «Звёздные войны: Вектор» — большой самостоятельной арки, состоящей из двенадцати выпусков и проходящей по четырём временны́м эпохам. Последние четыре выпуска были включены в «Наследие». Главная героиня «Вектора», Селеста Морн, после своих приключений присоединяется к Кейду Скайуокеру, чтобы помочь ему убить Дарта Крайта.Звёздные войны. Наследие 28: Вектор, часть 9 Принятие серии Релиз первых двух выпусков прошёл успешно, и они, оправдав ожидания фанатов, получили положительные отзывы.Серия комиксов «Звёздные войны: Наследие» (JFA) — форумы starwars.comСерия комиксов «Звёздные войны: Наследие» (JFA) — форумы starwars.comНаследие 0 — форумы «Совет джедаев» на theforce.netНаследие 1: Излом, часть 1 (обсуждение релиза) — форумы «Совет джедаев»Наследие 1 - чат irc holonet transcript Но некоторые были разочарованы начинающей серией, и Острандер поспешил загладить беспокойство фанатов: "Конечно, я не ожидал, что все полюбят Наследие".Серия комиксов «Звёздные войны: Наследие» (JFA) — форумы starwars.com Также он сказал следующее: .]] ComicCritique оценил первый выпуск рейтингом в три звезды из пяти. Рецензент Адам Уайт назвал Острандера "чертовским писателем", но добавил: "общий сюжет по-прежнему тот же: Империя вновь возродится, ситхи воскреснут, а хорошие парни - снова повстанцы". Однако Уайт также признал, что верит команде создателей относительно будущего проекта, и высоко оценил работу Дуурсимы, заявив, что его "персонажи имеют великолепный внешний вид и мастерство движения, но она держит их на сыпучем реализме, столь необходимому Звёздным войнам".Наследие 1 — рецензии на комикс С выходом первой арки Наследия, Излома, Наследие среди многих фанатов быстро стало любимым продуктом Расширенной вселенной. Излом впоследствии получил положительную оценку вне сообщества Звёздных войн, Comicbook Bin дал четвёрку, сказав при этом: .]] Стивен Урайгтон из No Krakana оценил Излома на три звезды из четырёх,Обзор: Звёздные войны: Наследие: Излом No Krakana, а Роб Олрайт из Soteria Mag дал оценку в восемь из десяти.Наследие: книга1 - Излом — журнал Сотерия В конкурсе портала Jedi Council Forums на theforce.net в декабре 2007-ого, Излом был признан седьмой лучшей работой Расширенной вселенной за всё время.30-летие Расширенной вселенной, событие «Совета джедаев»: 100 лучших работ по РВ - РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ — форумы «Совет джедаев» Второй том «Наследия», «Осколки», был также хорошо принят как и любителями серии, так и ярыми фанатами ЗВ. Штатный сотрудник онлайн-магазина комиксов «Things From Another World» писал: "Я обычно не даю 5 звезд, но эта книга заслужила эту оценку. «Осколки» — второй том того, что я считаю лучшей серией комиксов по «Звёздным войнам» во всей истории их создания." Он также высоко оценил книгу за её непрерывный ход событий и несколько обособленных сюжетных линий, таких как комикс «Салага».Звёздные войны: Наследие, том 2 в мягкой обложке - «Осколки» — онлайн-магазин комиксов «Things From Another World» Однако некоторые обозреватели на amazon.com посчитали, что «Осколки» являлся лишь частью, подготавливающей читателей к новой арке, находя изменение историй немного разобщенными.«Осколки» (Звёздные войны: Наследие, том 2) (в мягкой обложке) — сайт amazon.com Блейк Метьюз из «Blog Critics Magazine» писал, что третий том, «Когти Дракона», "had some big payoffs and advanced the plot of the series further."Обзор комикса: «Звёздные войны: Наследие: Когти Дракона» — журнал «Blog Critics» Отзывы на amazon.com были также положительными.Рецензии покупателей: «Когти Дракона» (Звёздные войны: Наследие, том 3) — сайт amazon.com Во время обзора 23 выпуска на сайте geeksofdoom.com, рецензент Грейсленд Гик утверждал, что «Наследие» дает совершенно новое видение на расширенную вселенную и способно конролировать своих персонажей лучше, чем во всех других комиксах по «Звёздным войнам». Он считал, что «Наследие» было "одно из лучших работ по перенесению творения Джорджа Лукаса в мир комиксов", и что фанаты ЗВ, которые с самого начала не давали шанса серии, были обмануты в своих ожиданиях этой "молодой, но увлекательной серией". Тем не менее, он подверг негативной критике серию за включению в неё, как он сказал, затянутых и скучных выпусков, которыми ничего не добиться, кроме как ухудшения серии, и добавил, что он не будет больше читать «Наследие», если такие выпуски будут продолжать выходить. Обзор комикса: Звёздные войны. Наследие 23 — сайт «Geeks of Doom» Выпуски «Наследия» продавались в среднем в количестве 30000 копий, Май 2007 года: оценки продаж от «Diamond Comics Sales» — гид покупателей комиксовНоябрь 2007 года: оценки продаж от «Diamond Comics Sales»— гид покупателей комиксов став 2 по продаваемости комиксом от Dark Horse, уступая только комиксу «Баффи — истребительница вампиров». Обсуждение каждого нового выпуска «Наследия» на форумах «Совет джедаев» набирало сотни сообщений,Наследие 13: Перед лицом смерти - при участии Дарта Крула! — форумы «Совет джедаев»Наследие 21 часть 2 (из 2-ух) - Завершение шокирующей истории! НЕУКРОТИМЫЕ!! — форумы «Совет джедаев» когда обсуждения комиксов «Восстание» и «Тёмные времена» чаще всего были намного меньше.Восстание 9: The Ahakista Gambit, часть 4 (из 5) — форумы «Совет джедаев»«Тёмные времена 9: Параллели» — форумы «Совет джедаев» «Наследие», по мнению многих поклонников, было ведущей работой по ЗВ. Однако, следует заметить, что серии 2009 года «Звёздные войны: Вторжение» от Dark Horse, которые охватывают Юужань-вонгскую войну, могут состовить конкуренцию «Наследию». Другие товары Миниатюры Наследие Силы - набор из серии Звёздные войны. Миниатюры, который был выпущен в начале 2008 года. В него входили миниатюры Дарта Крайта, Дарта Нила, Дарт Талон, Антареса Драко, Роана Фела, Ганнера Крига, Сигел Дейр, Марасии Фел, Морлиша Вида, Найны Каликсти, Шейдо Вао, Вулфа Сазена, Кейда Скайуокера, Делии Блю и Джараи Сина.«Наследие Силы» на сайте «Miniature Trading» Реклама набора миниатюр, выполненная как мини-комикс на одну страницу, была придумана компанией Wizards of the Coast и нарисована Джен Дуурсимой. Эта реклама была распространена на задней обложке 100-го 102Новая реклама от Wizards Of The Coast и 103Star Wars Insider 103 выпуска журнала Star Wars Insider, а также на нескольких комиксах от Dark Horse; некоторая реклама распространялась на сайте StarWars.com в виде рекламных баннеров. Реклама представляла из себя "кашу", в которую вошли старые герои из классических «Звёздных войн», такие как Хан Соло и Боба Фетт, которые своим появлением очень сильно смутили и разгневали Кейда Скайуокера, относящегося к героям «Наследия», как и - тоже попавшие в "комикс" - Делиа Блю с призраком Люка Скайуокера. Фигурки Так же в 2008 году, Hasbro, as part of its Legacy Collection comic packs, released three comic packs featuring characters from Legacy in 3 3/4 inch action figures.Фото архив: Коллекция «Наследие» — сайт rebelscum.com Фигурки Кейда Скайуокера и Дарт Талон появились вместе со вторым выпуском «Излома», имперские рыцари Ганнер Криг и Антарес Драко были выпущены вместе с пятым выпуском «Излома», а Дарт Скайт и имперский рыцарь Сигел Дейр - вместе с комиксом «Ярость Дракона». Эксклюзив от Entertainment Earth - набор фигурок персонажей отряда «Джокер» - был выпущен в апреле 2009 года, который включил в себя фигурку сита, Дарта Мейлвала.Эксклюзив EE - фигурки отряда «Джокер» — сайт Entertainment Earth Примечания и сноски }} См. также * Звёздные войны: Вектор de:Legacy en:Star Wars: Legacy es:Star Wars: Legacy pl:Dziedzictwo sv:Star Wars: Legacy * Категория:Звёздные войны: Вектор